Frozen Hearts
by ShippingNotKidding
Summary: All of a sudden, Elsa's world and beliefs are turned around when she meets someone who she never imagined could exist - but will this end in happiness, or in tears? Jelsa, as canon as possible
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction! Since I'm not really a member of the Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons fandom, this fic is mainly going to focus on the Rise of the Guardians and Frozen, and for those of you who haven't yet figured it out, this is a Jack Frost/Elsa fanfiction. I wrote is because, so far, I haven't found a story on those two which isn't pure fluff or a oneshot. Angst and some serious romance will be included. Characters may be slightly OOC, but they make the story work. Also, remember, Jack looks around 14 in canon, but is able to change his appearance, so I'm making him around 26/27 here. Have fun, please read and tell me what you feel!**

It was winter once again, and Arendelle was just bursting with life, as it always did in those cold months. Then again, having a queen who controlled ice and snow contributed largely to the light-hearted atmosphere of the little town.

But this year was slightly different. Elsa was nearing her 25th birthday, and was hard-pressed to find a suitable husband to wed, to ensure the continuation of the royal bloodline. Many suitors from all over the world had already appeared, hoping to woo the Snow Queen, but so far none had been successful.

Anna and Kristoff's wedding was also scheduled for that very New Year's, and it was going to be very possibly the biggest celebration the small town had had in over four decades, beating their parents' royal wedding in both grandeur and size. Elsa was, obviously, contributing to the decorations, and the rumour was that the entire venue would be decorated in ice sculptures and snowflakes hanging from the ceiling.

Despite all these things going on, Elsa still found time to return to her ice castle on the mountaintop once in a while, just to think. The location had not been disclosed to the towns inhabitants, and as such, she valued those few hours of solitude she could get each day. Staring down at the warm homes of families enjoying some hot chocolate and bedtime stories made her smile, but sometimes, she would cry. Cry because she could never have a life like that, cry because her sister found love before she did, cry because she feared no one could ever love her like Kristoff and Anna did.

One meeting with a suitor had been quite disastrous in fact, causing several hospital bills to be signed as a result of frostbite, which was completely unintentional. He had, in the simplest of words, been an ass.

Her advisors had quickly decided to stop setting her up with random power-hungry barons and dukes from countries which she truly couldn't care less about.

The controversy which had sparked from the idea that she should marry was also quite disastrous. What would the child be like? Would it inherit her powers, or would it become a monster, like they had believed she was in the beginning? Whispers of Anna's and Kristoff's child being the next royal heir also dominated the day-to-day conversations. It was mind-boggling, and Elsa had shut down, wishing, just once, that she could be normal, and not have to deal with advisors and courts and balls and, hell, even _magic_ , each and every day.

She lazily flicked her hand in the air, watching snow form in front of her, before drifting up into the air in a spiral. More snowflakes joined in, the intricately shaped crystals reflecting beams of light everywhere.

Elsa sighed in contentment. _That_ was why she loved her hideaway castle. She could be who she was, without anyone judging her or making her be someone she wasn't. Lying down onto the soft bed of snow, she licked her spoon, which was filled with the remaining triple-double-fudge sundae she had been eating that day. Her eyes travelled up to the grey clouds, which were steadily precipitating snow, then furrowed her brow.

Little specks of white were staying suspended in the air, not moving despite the harshly blowing wind. She had a tendency to use accidental magic sometimes, but probing her magic usage made it obvious she hadn't been using any more than usual.

Something was up, and she didn't like it one bit.

Sitting up again, she reached out, trying to see if she could disperse the small cloud which was gathering a few metres in front of her.

Almost expectedly, she encountered a barrier.

 _Impossible_ , her brain whispered. This was something she had never felt before. Something—or some _one_ —was fighting her efforts. And it was clearly stronger than her, since the cloud remained stubbornly in place, barely even moving. Elsa was getting seriously worried.

Suddenly, the swirling white cloud rushed towards her. She stifled a scream as it engulfed her completely, almost unable to register her fear at what was happening. Too late, she tried to put up an ice wall to protect herself, but only succeeded in locking her and the cloud into the same small space.

Almost as quickly, the ice shattered. The cloud disappeared within seconds, but not before a warm body pressed up against her and whispered in her ear, in a way that made her spine tingle and her body shiver.

The words were almost blown away by the wind, and it was as if nothing had happened, save for the near-invisible wink and smirk she could _swear_ she had seen diffuse into the cool air, and the words that had suddenly refused to exit her ears.

 _The cold never bothered me anyway, either._

 **A/N: Word count - 944**

 **I'm sorry it's not a very long chapter, but I couldn't really force it to be longer. Remember, this is my first time venturing into the world of fanfiction as an author, so please give me tips on how to improve! Love y'all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS STORY IS BEING DISCONTINUED ON**

 **I have lost interest in writing this story and WILL NOT BE CONTINUING IT. If I decide to write more chapters, they will be posted onto my Wattpad account, DyingStarsDontLie, and not onto Fnet. I apologise to everyone who was reading this story and hoping for further chapters. Maybe, in the future, I will suddenly want to write more, but even so, I doubt it will be often. My Wattpad account, on the other hand, will be updated regularly (I hope), so if you want to read more of my works (which have not been published at the time of writing), you can check them out there.**

 **I hope you understand, and thanks for reading this story.**


End file.
